Ultraman One: Episode 30
Title: Sacrifie Part 2 Characters :;Ultras *Ultraman One (Character) Normal *Ultraman Cure **Normal **Ocean *Ultraman Virus Demonic *Ultraman Celestial *Ultraman Trident (Scorpium Ultra) *Ultraman Vader (Scorpium Ultra) *Ultraman Lava *Ultra Brothers (All members& Temporary Cameo in the Land of Light) *Ultraman King *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Giga *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Tina (Mother of Zeth) *Ultron *Ultraman Solar *Zacon *Dark Sceptor *Ultrawoman Lila *Ultrawoman Zeth :;Deities *Genesis Messiah Chapter 1 At the Land of Light, an army of Ultras is already prepared and already established in the battle and raid against Evil Messiah in the near future after the threats posed by Virus, Belial and Emperor has been over. They already prepared a line up strong fighters and several of the most powerful Ultra Elders to guard the Land of Light while the elite warriors and other Ultra horde will charge straight to Evil Realm in order to combat Evil Messiah, the dark and vile genesis Dragon. "Look, they have arrived." said Zeth, as she stares at a opening of a portal. "Mom, look Zero and the others are back." said Zeth. "Really?" said Tina, an Ultra Elder whom is female, she has similar looks as Zeth but slightly older and wiser. Seven, Ultraman, Jack, Ace, Xena, Giga and Zero arrives to the Land of Light, at the edge of the Plasma Spark Tower. While the Ultra Brothers embraces and hugs each other for their return, Xena and Giga hoped for One's return soon later, they stand at the other edge of the Plasma Spark tower, the opposite of where Zero, Zeth, Lila and Tinga is. They stared at the sky, wishing One good luck. Zeth and Zero hug each other. Lila shakes hands with Zero while Zero called to Tina. "Where's One?" asked Lila. "He is still fighting against Virus." said Zero. "Well, Zero....Zero..." said Tina. "Mother, why?" asked Zero. "One will return soon." said Tina. "Well...okay." said Zero. "The first thing Jane would like to see will be his father after she come back from K76 Universe." said Lila. "Don't worry Jane, he will come back." said Zeth, patting Lila on the shoulder. Seven notices them, come forward. "Father." greeted Zero and Zeth. "Grandfather." greeted Lila. "King is starting a speech at the Ultra Tower, we have to go now. He will arrange us and our roles accordingly. One will come back." said Seven. "Well Seven." said Tina. All the Ultras nodded and they files towards the parade underneath to Ultra Tower, waiting for Ultraman King to arrive. They went to inform and fetch Xena and Giga as well, they were met by Ultraman Dyna, whom just arrived to join the speech. "Asuka." said Zero. "It's our duty." said Dyna as Asuka, pointing his regular thumbs up pose with his hand. Chapter 2 Arriving at the Ultra Tower, it was very crowded, almost all the residents are already gathered. King at the top of the Ultra Tower, oversees the entire gathering, he smiles. Standing beside King, it was all members of the Ultra Brothers, a group of 11 fighters, they are all wearing a cape. King begins to speak, he is a respected figure to almost all Ultras in this universe and some other homeworld in other universes. At 300, 000 years, he is the most powerful and the strongest warrior in the Showa Universe. "The following Ultras please stand up here as well. Xena. Giga. Zero. Dyna. Tina. Lila. Zeth. Father of Ultra. Mother of Ultra. One is in another universe but he will join us soon." said King. The Ultras that King called. When to the top of the Ultra Tower, each greeted King and shaking hands with King. Dyna shakes hands with King, King is happy that Dyna had decided to assist the Ultras as well. "Still have us." said Ultron, whom appeared behind Ultraman King. A travel sphere appears, it was the most powerful Ultra Elders beside King, they are Ultron, Solar, Zacon with Tina, whom is already here. "Good, good. I can start the speech already,you guys listen beside me." said King. King quieten the crowd. "Ultra Warriors, young or old. Today will gather here again. We Ultras, whom bring peace has been given a mission by the Messiah of peace and harmony, Genesis Messiah to counter the threat posed by his darker and twisted sibling, the Evil Messiah and his children the "Deleto" race Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Ultraman One Continuity